El corazón de un robot
by Sheila XD
Summary: En un mundo lleno de tecnologias, Esther es una robot que acaba de despertar, y, por una estraña razón la persiguen. A su lado estarán el apuesto Damon, el inteligente Matt y la compasiba Susan, los cuales ayudarán a Esther a saber quien es en realidad.
1. EL NUEVO DESPERTAR

EL CORAZÓN DE UN ROBOT

¿Como sería si las leyes de la robótica se rompieran? ¿Y si se rompieran por una robot que tiene sentimientos? En esta nueva aventura Esther, una robot, puede sentir las cosas que sentimos los humanos, algo impensables para todos los humanos que viven en el año 2035. Nos encontramos en una sociedad prácticamente informatizada en su totalidad. Los robots son algo cotidiano a lo que nos hemos acostumbrados y solo las tres leyes de la robótica nos protegen de cualquier anomalía. ¿O no?

En esta historia ella se encuentra con Damon, Matt y Susan que junto a Esther, que descubrirán el motivo por el que fueron creados, y el porqué ellos también pueden sentir algunas cosas y soñar con su creador, Alfred J. Lanning. Historia contada por primera vez, en primera persona, por un robot.

CAPÍTULO 1: EL NUEVO DESPERTAR

"Las tres leyes de la robótica son muy fáciles de recordar, y más cuando se puede decir que te crearon grabándote estas normas en tu sistema operativo:

Primera ley: Un robot no puede hacer daño a un ser humano o, por inacción, permitir que un ser humano sufra daño.

Segunda ley: Un robot debe obedecer las órdenes dadas por los seres humanos, excepto si entrasen en conflicto con la Primera Ley.

Tercera ley: Un robot debe proteger su propia existencia en la medida en que esta protección no entre en conflicto con la Primera o la Segunda Ley.

-"¿Sabéis? Tengo un problema, no sé quien o qué soy, tampoco sé a qué grupo de robots pertenezco; a los soldados-A los que se reconocen con tatuajes negros en brazos, pecho y piernas, tienen una fuerza tremenda-a los robots creadores-Son extremadamente listos, crean o deshacen robots como la facilidad de romper un papel, casi siempre ayudan a los científicos humanos en los experimentos-o a los domésticos-ellos tienen una vida cotidiana como la podría tener un humano, también pueden ser sirvientes de los humanos-ni siquiera sé como soy, acabo de despertar y no veo nada, está todo tan oscuro…"

De pronto un fogonazo cegó mis ojos, os ojos de aquella robot que estaba tirada en el suelo. Era un soldado robot que había ido allí para llevarme ante el general de una de las batallas.

-¡Vamos está aquí, deprisa!-se dirigió hacia a mi y me cogió del brazo. Cuando salimos de aquel almacén, todos estaban peleando en una batalla que no cesaba, estarían peleando a una distancia de 50 metros de donde se encontraba ese campamento, y estaban ganado los que defendían ese territorio. Al entrar en esa casa, el general estaba sentado en un altar y rodeados de soldados robot, y, ese general, era humano.

-Hola…pequeña, dinos tu nombre.-dijo aquel hombre, tenia barba y era muy corpulento, tendría unos 40 aproximadamente por las arrugas de su cara. Le hizo un gesto con la mano al soldado que me sostenía para que me soltase, quedé frente al general y rodeada de soldados más fuertes que yo.

-Esto… ¿quien eres?-me atreví a preguntar.

-La mejor pregunta es la mía. Dimos tu nombre.

-Yo…

-No tenemos todo el día.

-Yo… no sé quien soy, por tanto no sabría responderte.

-Está bien…un robot sin nombre es imposible de manejar. Te llamarás Esther.-en ese momento una chica de aproximadamente unos 25 años-Hola preciosa-esa chica se acercó al general y se colocó detrás de él.

-¿Quién es ese robot?-dijo con repugnancia en su voz.

-No tenía nombre, así que le he puesto el tuyo pastelito, para que veas cuanto te amo.-la chica sonrió y le besó. Cuando terminaron, el general me miró-mi nombre es Henry Ford VI.

-A mi me parece bien que os peleéis por la tierra y eso pero… ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Serás mi nueva robot, ¿no te alegras?

-Me niego.

-¿Te niegas? No puedes negarte, obedeces ordenes nada más.-dijo la chica que estaba a su lado.

-No… ella no obedece, por eso la quiero en mis batallas. Únete a mí.

-No, me niego-dije sin cambiar de idea, yo no sirvo a nadie… a nadie. Un soldado robot me cogió del brazo.

-Mientras cambias de idea estarás en el almacén, Rubén… puedes hacer con ella lo que quiera… pero… no la rompas- el soldado que me había cogido los brazos sonrió y me miró.

Me sacó fuera de esa casa, de vuelta al almacén me soltó y yo me aparté de él rápidamente.

-Acércate… bonita.-dijo con picardía. Se acercó a mí y yo me alejé más, me puse detrás de una columna que había allí. Él también se puso frente a mí, la columna era lo único que nos separaba-Vamos… no haré nada malo-vi la puerta abierta… él, ni nadie la cerró. Corrí hacia la salida pero me agarró el brazo… y caí con él al suelo.

Con él encima, forcejeaba conmigo, y depositó su boca sobre la mía… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Yo seguía forcejeando cuando de repente él salió por los aires, alguien me había salvado…

-"¿Pero quien?"-pensé-entonces lo vi, un soldado robot me había salvado de uno de sus compañeros, no lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo de allí. Salí en dirección a donde estaban combatiendo, sin importarme eso, me di cuenta de que el mismo robot que me salvó, corría detrás de mí. Seguí hacia delante y me metí en la batalla, restos de robot por todas partes… era un infierno. Algo me empujó y me tiró al suelo, era otro robot soldado, levantó la mano, me iba a golpear y acabar con mi… ¿vida? Pero su cabeza reventó antes de hacerlo. El mismo robot que antes me salvó había vuelto a hacerlo, me salvó de nuevo. Arrojó por los aires al soldado reventado, yo me arrastré bocabajo para huir de él, ¿podía confiar en alguien que mató a dos robot para salvarme? Yo creo que no. Se tiró encima de mí.

-¡Basta de carreras!-dijo… ¿riñéndome?

-Vete, a, la… ¡mierda!-dije sin importarme lo que hiciera, de todos modos, ¿yo tenía una vida?

-No me hagas hacerlo…-¿suplicó? Puso su brazo en mi cuello.

-¿Te lo dijo en otro idioma? ¡KISS MY ASS!-entonces, hizo algo con el brazo… quedé inconciente.

Empecé a ver una luz que casi me cegaba, estaba soñando, y una voz me hablaba.

-Eres, el futuro, tenlo presente-Entonces lo vi de nuevo oscuro y de nuevo vi algo más, una puerta verde pistacho, cuando entré, una sábana y debajo…

Cuando desperté estaba en brazos del robot soldado que me dejó inconciente, le dí un codazo y salí corriendo, pero al llegar al final de la calle, no… un callejón sin salida, el robot no se molestó siquiera de perseguirme, sabía que me pararía al final del camino.

-¡Detente!-grité-tengo un…-miré al suelo y vi un palito minúsculo-palito…-lo miré, reía burlonamente-he dicho que te pares-él se paró en seco.

-No voy ha hacerte daño, si no… ¿Para que salvarte tantas veces?-se cruzó de brazos-Mi nombre es Damon.

-Damon…-susurré-si no quieres nada de mí, déjame ir.

-¿Esa es la mejor forma de pedir gracias?

-El orgullo nunca está de sobra…-la indirecta perfecta-además, yo no pedí ayuda… es más, podría haberme encargado de esos robots soldado yo solita.

-El orgullo nunca está de sobra.-dijo divertido.

-Hola Damon-detrás de Damon venía un robot creador-¿quien es esa chica?

-Hola Matt, me disponía a preguntar por su nombre pero… me quería atacar con eso-miré a mi mano seguía con el maldito palito en la mano, lo tiré por los aires.

-Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Matt-se acercó a mí y besó mi mano-y el tuyo es…

No sabía qué contestar… me acordé del único nombre de chica que había oído.

-Esther, mi nombre es Esther. Encantada de conocerte… Matt-lo dije de forma en la que Damon supiera que hubiese deseado no conocerle.

-Hermosa, yo también me alegro de haberte conocido.

-No puedo decir lo mismo.

-¿A no? Que pena… ¿sabes? Debería haberte dejado con ese robot en el almacén… parecía que os lo pasabais bien, el disfrutando besándote y tu forcejeando.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-dije con tono de interés, pero no enfadada.

-¿Qué?

-Él disfrutaba… ¿Qué?

-Besándote-dijo con extrañeza-¿Qué te resulta extraño?

-Esa palabra… no la conocía. No sabía siquiera que estaba haciendo aquel robot.

-Ejem...creo que me he perdido algo...-dijo Matt-pero bueno... parece que no conoces muchas palabras... ¿no es así?

-La primera vez que desperté, estaba todo oscuro y aquel robot me llevó ante el general que quería no se qué de unirme a él.

-Está bien...-agarró a Damon del brazo y empezó a susurrar en un tono bajísimo-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Solo se te ocurriría a ti traer a una chica que no sabe nada del mundo porque acaba de despertar... y además arrebatada de las manos de un general, tu sistema operativo se volvió loco.

-Solo creí que necesitaba ayuda... ¿no dices que las damas lo son todo?

-Pues ya me estás contando que diablos hacías allí y por casualidad la rescataste.

-Perdonad... si soy un estorbo, tan solo si os movéis unos pasos me dejareis el camino libre para irme.

-Será mejor que te quedes con nosotros, no sabes nada de estas calles y serías un blanco fácil para los delincuentes y traficantes de robots.

-Bueno...-me senté en el suelo esperando a que me dijeran algo. Me equivoqué, empezaron de nuevo con su conversación, incluso se apartaron unos pasos y se sentaron. Pasaron los minutos y algo captó mi atención, una puerta verde pistacho en un lateral del callejón y cerca de unos cubos de basura.


	2. ¿Quien diablos soy?

CAPITULO 2: ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS SOY?

Me encaminé hacia ella, incluso pasando de largo de Damon y Matt, que seguían discutiendo. Cuando me puse frente a ella la empujé, pero de nada sirvió, estaba cerrada. Cerré el puño... me sentí con la fuerza suficiente como para tirarla abajo.

-No vas a poder, eres demasiado débil como para romperla-dijo Matt-creo que tienes aspecto de robot doméstico-entonces sin hacer caso, golpeé la puerta y la eché abajo, prácticamente quedó destrozada. Y sin mirar a Matt. (Me hubiese gustado decirla:"trágate tus palabra" pero estaba demasiada ocupada intentando recordar mi sueño) Al final entré es ese edificio-Creo que no-dijo Matt con un hilo de voz.

Recordé la sábana, empecé a buscarla, Damon y Matt entraron después de mí, subí las escaleras y, en efecto, una sábana arrugada en una esquina de la habitación. Se agaché y puse la mano encima, estaba duro.

-¿Qué has encontrado?-dijo Matt.

-No lo sé-empecé a buscar el filo de la sábana y cuando lo encontré, destapé la sábana rápidamente, no se veía casi nada estaba todo tan oscuro... Entonces Damon activó una linterna que tenía en el brazo y alumbró esa zona... lo que estaba debajo de esa sábana era una chica robot.

Damon la cogió en brazos y salimos de allí. Al salir, Matt se puso a revisarla.

-Está en perfectas condiciones, veamos su sistema operativo-Damon la aguantó de tal forma que parecía que la chica estaba sentada, y Matt tocó una zona donde en un cuerpo humano debería estar el cráneo, cuando la tocó esta se desplazó hacia arriba dejando ver el interior de la cabeza, parecía purpurina azul, todo eso era el sistema operativo de la chica-No hay daños, solo está desconectada, la pondré en marcha-cuando iba a tocar un botón rojo que destacaba en toda esa "purpurina azul" Damon lo detuvo.

-Será mejor que lo hagamos en un lugar más tranquilo-Matt miró a su alrededor.

-Sí, tienes razón.

No sé exactamente por donde pasamos, pero siempre evitábamos pasar por lo que Matt llamaba calles, y siempre nos colábamos por puertas de edificios y salíamos por otras, todo esto hasta llegar hasta la puerta principal de un edificio bajo, es decir, un edificio de 4 pisos.

-Que edificio más pequeño...

-Es un motel, ¿Qué esperabas?-dijo Damon entrando, lo siguió Matt que me hizo un gesto diciendo que entrara.

Subimos unas 3 plantas y entramos en una pequeña habitación. En ella solo había una cama, dos mesillas de noche a ambos lados de esta y unas lámparas encima de las mesilla de noche. Matt se acercó a la cama, y sacó de debajo de esta un saco llenos de herramientas.

-A simple vista está bien, pero, ¿y si la revisamos a fondo?-preguntó a Damon, él asintió con la cabeza. Depositó a la chica en la cama y ambos se sentaron a su alrededor y pusieron manos a la obra, yo, simplemente me senté en el filo de la cama muy cerca de donde iban colocando las herramientas.

Usaron múltiples herramientas, y todas llamaban mi atención, pero a cada herramienta que cogía para examinarla, Damon o Matt me la quitaba y la ponían de nuevo en su sitio. Pero siempre preguntaba por su nombre.

-"Que no pare la fiesta..."-pensé. ¿Qué demonios estaba yo haciendo allí con dos robots desconocidos y una robot desconectada en una cama? Empecé a suspirar de tal forma de que supieran que me molestaba no hacer nada.

-Preciosa, ¿Quieres dejar de suspirar de ese modo?-inquirió-desconcentras a Matt.

-Tranquilo no me desconcentra, más que nada te molesta a ti-dijo Matt sonriendo pero sin dejar de trabajar.

-No me llames preciosa, me llamo Esther-no iba a perder la calma con semejante estúpido, pero parecía que él deseaba que perdiera los estribos.

-De acuerdo, hermosa-le lancé una herramienta y la capturó en el aire, después se la pasó a Matt y este comenzó a usarla.

-Bueno, ya está. Reparamos brazos y piernas, es hora de conectarla-tras decir esto, pulsó el botón rojo que la conectaría. Damon la sujetó de la misma forma que la había sujeta antes en aquel callejón, de forma que parecía que estaba sentada. Tras unos segundos, la chica abrió los ojos de golpe, tenía los ojos verde esmeralda. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y empezó a masajearla, parecía confusa. Tras algunos minutos, pareció darse cuenta de que estaba en manos de Damon.

-¿Que diablos...?-empezó a decir, miró hacia arriba y vio a Damon-Damon...-¿Cómo? ¿Lo conocía?

-Buenas tardes Susan-dijo Matt sonriendo-Hacia tiempo que no te veía, ¿cuanto? ¿3 meses?

-Matt...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, finalmente me miró a mí-¿Quién es esa chica?

-Ella... bueno, se llama Esther y no sabemos exactamente que clase de robot es... acaba de despertar hace algunas horas.

-Hola...-intenté decir: "Hola, me alegro de que estés bien y todo eso pero... ahí os quedáis." Pero no me salió. Tenía demasiada curiosidad, ¿Por que soñé con el lugar en el que esa robot estaba desconectada? Y es más, ¿De qué se conocía a Damon y a Matt?

La chica intentó ponerse en pié pero cayó, Damon intentó recogerla pero ella lo impidió, quería ponerse de pie por sí misma, y, lo consiguió. Se acercó a mí y empezó a mirarme con detenimiento.

-Recuerdo haberte visto antes-dijo mirándome con extrañeza.

-No puedo decir lo mismo...-dije y me separé unos pasos atrás.

-Susan... ¿Que hacías allí tirada?

-No lo se... lo único que recuerdo es que un humano me sujetaba con cuerdas y... creo que me desconectó-un humano... empecé a pensar en los únicos humanos que había conocido... eran auténticos estúpidos, me pregunté si todos eran iguales-¿Cómo me encontrasteis?

-Esta hermosura, echó abajo una puerta sin el mínimo esfuerzo y te encontró sin más.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames hermosa ni ninguno de sus variantes!-estaba apunto de lanzarme contra Damon, ¡maldito circuito de cables!

-No parece que sea un robot soldado.

-Ni tampoco un robot doméstico ni un robot creador. Entonces... ¿Que es?-Matt se acercó a mí y me condujo a la cama, donde cogió un... destornillador. Susan, se lo quitó de inmediato.

-No sabemos de qué clase es... ¿quieres meter la pata?

-Ya echábamos de menos tus sermones, ¿Verdad Matt?-Matt dedicó a Damon una mirada de: -Te callas o te desmonto tan rápido que no te darías ni cuenta.

-Oye Susan...-dije con timidez-yo... no sé que diablos está pasando aquí pero...

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?-se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué? Amm... bueno... pues la verdad es que... soñé con la puerta que eché abajo y con una sábana igual a la que tenías encima-entones todos empezaron a mirarme con lo ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Soñaste?-dijo Damon.

-Sí, soñé con eso después de que me dejaras inconciente-después de decir eso esperaba un vulgar comentario por parte de Damon, pero no fue así. Simplemente se acercaron a mí y empezaron a preguntarme.

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Susan.

-Ya te lo dije: me llamo Esther, así me llamé el general que me tenía encerrada.

-¿Quién es tu creador?-preguntó Matt.

-No lo se...

-¿Te suena el nombre de Alfred J. Lanning?-Damon se acercó más a mí, me estaba empezando a poner realmente nerviosa.

-No...

-La pregunta más lógica se la haré yo-Matt me miró fijamente a los ojos-¿Sabes algo sobre ti?

-Escuchad, como habéis dicho, acabo de despertar solo hace unas horas, y, no, no se nada de mí, ni de vosotros, no del exterior de este motel.

-Ella tiene razón... es imposible que recuerde nada, cuando no hay nada que recordar, hay que llenar su base de datos, es decir, empezar a crear recuerdos, o si no... no será una robot normal-Susan se puso en pie-Matt, ¿Cuántas habitaciones tenéis aquí?

-Solo esta. Pero podemos alquilar otra, el problema es: que en cada habitación solo hay una cama-Todos me miraron a mí.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté con inocencia.

-¿Dónde te colocamos?

-Con Susan-dije sin dudarlo.

-Tengo que seguir examinando a Susan, estarás con Damon. Además si pasa algo, él sabrá protegerte.

-Si lo teníais pesado de antes, ¿por qué preguntabais?

-Simplemente no te estábamos preguntado-Matt se levantó de la cama y cogió a Susan del brazo-Vamos, iremos a recepción.

Me puse en pie para protestar cuando Damon me cogió de la cintura y me susurró al oído.

-Por fin estaremos solitos hermosa.-dijo burlón.

-¡Susan!-forcejeé, me liberé y me puse detrás de Susan. Simplemente sabía que ella le diría algo más que: "Suelta a esa dama" como Matt hubiera dicho.

-Damon déjala o me encargaré de ti yo misma, solo cuida de ella-él seguía riendo burlón. Se dio la vuelta y me susurró: "Tranquila, aunque no lo creas no haría daño ni a una mosca, y si te molesta, dímelo, yo me encargaré"

-Gracias-susurré. En ese momento me alegré de haber soñado con ella. Sentía que solo podía confiar en ella, y nadie más.

-Nos veremos mañana, y Damon... te tengo vigilado-dijo y se fue.

Cuando me di la vuelta, él se estaba acostando, decidí imitarlo, y cuando me acosté me empezó a dar ordenes.

-Apaga la luz y desconéctate.

-¿Desconectarme? ¿Como lo hago?

-Solo relájate, ahora calla.

-Idiota-parecía que no me había oído, hice lo que me dijo, me relajé y sin darme cuenta me desconecté, (que para los humanos seria dormir) empecé a soñar con la misma voz:

-Eres, el futuro, tenlo presente-una luz me cegó, y vi un rostro, un hombre mayor, de pelo blanquecino y con gafas-Mi querida hija, eres el proyecto de mi vida.


	3. soy un peligro para todos

CAPÍTULO 3: SOY UN PELIGRO PARA TODOS.

Dí un sobresalto que despertó a Damon.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esto… yo…

-Aún es muy temprano desconéctate de nuevo, si no tienes más ganas de estar tumbada, estate despierta, pero déjame en paz-tras decir esto se volvió y se quedó inmóvil de nuevo, entonces pensé que estaba desconectado.

-Idiota-me había despertado y dado los "buenos días" a Damon de la misma forma que lo hice por la noche, esa palabra encajaba con Damon como anillo al dedo.

-Te he oído…-dí un respingo, dios, que susto me dio-y anoche también, me estás haciendo enfadar.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Llevarme de nuevo ante aquel general?

-No se me había ocurrido, gracias por la sugerencia.

-Idiota-entonces, no se como, Damon con un simple giro se colocó encima de mí, echándome hacia atrás, y agarrándome fuertemente las manos para que no forcejeara con tanta facilidad, aunque no sirvió de mucho, me sentía con fuerza después de aquel descanso.

-Eres fuerte…-me soltó, pero no se bajó de encima de mí, pero sin embargo no le empujé, quedé allí, debajo de Damon, inmóvil. Él alargó la mano y me tocó la mejilla, sonrió de una forma que no estaba acostumbrada a ver, no era una sonrisa burlona, sino una sonrisa de verdad, se bajó de encima de mí y se aproximó al armario donde cogió una llave inglesa y me la aproximó-Dóblala.-le miré con cara de: "¿Estás loco?"-Venga, sé que puedes.

Entonces cogí la herramienta por los extremos e hice fuerza, se dobló cuando con solo un movimiento leve.

-Joder…-dijo Damon.

-¿Joder? ¿Que es joder?-me miró, y empezó ha reírse a carcajadas-no me hace gracias-seguía riendo-¡Damon!

-Es…-empezó a decir-cuando ves algo que no te esperabas.

-Entiendo-Damon me volvió a sonreír.

-Iré a despertar a Matt y Susan, no salgas de la habitación-hizo un gesto como para irse, y de nuevo se dio la vuelta-y será mejor que te peines.

-¿Qué es "peines"?

-Bueno, ya sabes, que te pongas bien el pelo.

-No se como me lo pondré bien si no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo-Damon me cogió de la mano y me llevó junto al armario, abrió la puerta y… vi un reflejo igual a Damon y una chica a su lado, instintivamente abracé a Damon, pensé que nos iban a atacar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-miré de nuevo, la chica estaba abrazando al Damon de enfrente, al igual que yo-Esto es un espejo, es un objeto en el que te reflejas así podrás peinarte, ¿alguna cosa más?

-¿Insinúas que esa chica soy yo?

-¿No sabes como eres?-se me quedó mirando-en efecto, esa chica eres tú.

Miré con más detenimiento el espejo, me dí cuenta de que tenia el pelo largo y liso, y el mismo cuerpo que tenía Susan, alto y esbelto, con aleación blanca y plateada y mis ojos eran de color gris plata y salpicaduras doradas. Tampoco me había fijado en la forma física de Damon, era alto delgado y algo musculoso, su pelo no era ni muy corto ni muy largo, aunque lo tuviese más largo que corto, pero no pude ignorar el color de sus ojos, un azul profundo como el mar.

-"Damon…es atractivo-pensé alocadamente-pero eso no cambia lo idiota que es"-me acerqué al espejo y lo toqué, era cristal.

-Esther, sino tienes ninguna duda más voy a despertar a Matt y Susan como te dije antes-se acercó a mí y me giró de tal forma que le mirara a los ojos-no te muevas de esta habitación.

Damon salió de la habitación y me quedé allí, frente al cristal que tanto me llamaba la atención, pero… ¿por qué hacer caso a Damon? Solté una risa de satisfacción al pensar aquello, nunca aceptaba órdenes ¿por qué aceptarlas ahora? Y sin pensarlo dos veces, salí se esas cuatro paredes. Cuando salí de allí, me encontré dentro de un pasillo, lo atravesé y bajé unas cuantas escaleras abajo donde estaba el salón de recepción. Allí había un robot que me empezó a hablar, recuerdo que Damon habló con él la noche anterior, y yo estaba delante cuando lo hacía.

-Hola señorita Esther, ¿ha descansado bien?-dijo amistosamente.

-Si… claro…-le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y salí del edificio.

Mientras tanto, Damon, Susan y Matt se dirigían a mi habitación. Damon se disponía a entrar para decirme algo cuando vio que allí no había nadie

-¿Esther?-sin respuesta-Maldita sea…-salió corriendo en mi busca, Matt y Susan lo siguieron.

Yo simplemente, no dejaba de mirar las cosas que había al mi alrededor, edificios tan altos como pirámides, y lo que más me fascinó… personas humanas caminando por las aceras, y demasiadas ocupadas con sus vidas como para siquiera saludarse. Me disponía a cruzar la calle cuando algo me lo impidió agarrándome del brazo, Damon.

-¡Estúpida!-dijo con enfado-nunca me haces caso.

-Y tu nunca me dejas en paz-le dediqué una sonrisa de burla.

-Te dije que no salieras-me llevó dentro del motel.

-¿Quieres perderte?-dijo Susan-el exterior es peligroso para una robot que no conoce nada.

-Esther, Susan tiene razón-Matt se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué esperabais? Solo lo hace para molestarme-Damon se apoyó en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Esther… Susan y yo estuvimos pensando anoche, y pensamos que seria mejor que te lleváramos a un mecánico que repare robots, así sabremos que eres… ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es genial!-dije con entusiasmo.

-Pues no hay nada más que hablar… vámonos-Damon no se movió de su sitio-Damon vamos, no seas infantil-entonces Damon nos siguió, parecía que Matt sabía que hacer para que Damon cambiara de idea rápidamente.

Cuando salimos del motel anduvimos por las calles de aquella majestuosa ciudad, coches que volaban, altos edificios, y más personas, era realmente genial lo que mis ojos veían.

Llegamos a una especie de casa que tenía un gran letrero en que ponía: "TECNICO DE ROBÓTICA".

Al entrar dentro encontramos a un hombre que se hacía llamar Patrick, según ponía en su placa que colgaba de su bata blanca. Se acercó a nosotros y nos estrechó la mano a cada uno y se presentó.

-Hola, soy el técnico que lleva este sitio, ¿En que puedo ayudaros? ¿Piezas sueltas? ¿Aceite?

-No… solo una revisión-dijo Matt agarrándome del brazo-para ella.

-Está bien, pasad.

Nos condujo a un cuarto en el que había una camilla y muchos artilugios colgados de las paredes y más maquinas cuyo nombre desconozco. Pensaba en preguntar pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Está bien, acuéstate-señaló la camilla. Me tumbé en ella, era cómoda.

Entonces me agarró las muñecas y tobillos con cuerdas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Es necesario, así no te moverás ni un milímetro.

-Creo que nos hace falta uno de esos-dijo Damon burlón. Le eché una mirada de: "como no te calles, te rajo". Rió más todavía.

Entonces me revisó visualmente, y más tarde, me hizo lo que Matt hizo para conectar a Susan, tocó la parte donde debía estar el cráneo en un humano, y se descorrió hacia detrás, dejando ver el sistema operativo. Pero… algo empezó a dejarse ver en mi pecho a través de la aleación que tenía en este, era con una especie de "botón" por decirlo de alguna forma, porque tenía forma de este, pero en realidad de el brotaba luz, el "botón" enorme que estaba dentro de mí.

-Oh dios mío…-dijo incrédulo el técnico-no puede ser.

-¿Qué ocurre, algún problema?-Susan se puso en pie, al igual que Matt y Damon.

Matt se acercó a mí, yo no entendía nada, al igual que casi todos los presentes allí.

-Esta robot, ¿De dónde la habéis sacado?

-¿Qué ocurre, cual es el problema?

El técnico me soltó y se apartó de mí unos pasos, yo me levanté de la camilla y me puse justo al lado de Damon.

-Ese… botón o lo que sea, es una leyenda urbana… o el proyecto el cual todos los científicos han estado investigando durante toda su vida-hizo una pausa y tomó aire-ese botón lo poseen los robots de una nueva generación de estos.

-¿De que clase de robots hablas?-Preguntó Damon.

-De aquellos que no tienen porqué obedecer las tres leyes.

El silencio inundó la sala.

-Mirad chicos, sois robots libres, o al menos eso creo, pero si queréis seguir con vuestras vidas sin problemas… será mejor que os deshagáis de ella.

Todos me miraban en ese momento, no sabia que hacer o decir.

Después de despedirnos del técnico, salimos del edificio sin mediar palabra.

-Chicos…-dije con mucho trabajo-¿Qué es "deshagáis?

Se miraron mutuamente y sin contestarme siguieron hacia delante. Damon me cogió de la mano y me llevó con ellos hacia donde los conocí por primera vez, al callejón sin salida.

-No lo puedo creer… simplemente es imposible, y ya está-Matt parecía irritado-Se sentó en el suelo-aunque claro… si se la quitas a un general, que menos puedes esperar.

-¿Insinúas que esto es culpa mía?-dijo Damon en tono de enfado.

-Sí, eso insinúo, si la hubieras dejado allí nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¡Callaos los dos!-Susan se interpuso en la discusión-Si ella no hubiera estado, yo no estaría aquí.

-Muy bien por ti Susan pero ahora nos ceñimos a las consecuencias.

Susan se acercó a Damon y Matt.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?-todos me miraron.

-No nos queda otra opción…-Dijo Matt-es demasiado peligroso el que estemos con ella, y si la encuentran, acabarán con nosotros-se levantó y se acercó a Susan y a Damon y susurró algo que no conseguí oír-¿Quién se lo dirá?

-No lo se…-Matt y Damon miraron a Susan-Estás bien… lo haré yo…

Susan se acercó a mí, no me sonreía, aunque siempre me sonreía ahora no lo hacía.

-¿Estáis enfadados conmigo?-pregunté, era lo único que se me ocurría que pasaba.

-Esther… esto…-suspiró, y me abrazó, pero más tarde me empujó dejándome caer al suelo-Queremos que te vallas, eres muy peligrosa para nosotros, y no te queremos cerca, no nos sirves de nada, ni nos servirás en el futuro. Así que vete.

-Yo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Sabes... donde puedo ir?

Susan se quedé en silencio, se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído.

-Lo siento…-me besó en la mejilla, se levantó y emprendió el camino fuera del callejón.

Matt se acercó a mí y me tocó el hombro.

-Adiós, Esther-se levantó y siguió a Susan.

Finalmente Damon se acercó también a mí.

-Si no quieres que aquel general te capture... no andes muchos por estas calles-se acercó más a mí, suerte pequeña idiota-acarició mi cabeza y se fue. Quedé sentada en aquel callejón aproximadamente unas horas y después emprendí el camino por calles que desconocía, empezó a llover, mi pelo se mojaba, estaba sola, sin darme cuenta llegué a un lugar muy grande, con colinas de arena mojadas por la lluvia, miré atrás, sin darme cuenta había dejado la ciudad atrás, miré de nuevo al frente, vi unos grandes contenedores en los que ponía en letras grandes: NS4.

–"Quizás en esos contenedores no me moje"-pensé. Entonces empecé a caminar hacia ellos y me metí en el primero que vi, por dentro era muy alargado y de color azul marino, aunque no podía asegurarlo muy bien, puesto que estaba muy oscuro.

-Hola…-era la voz de una chica, me dí la vuelta enseguida, solo se veía su silueta.

-¿Quién eres?-dije con mucho miedo.


	4. El videonote

CAPÍTULO 4: "EL VIDEONOTE"

-Tranquila no voy a hacerte nada malo. Mi nombre es Rose-se acercó más a mí. Yo retrocedí un poco, pero al final ella me cogió de la mano y me llevó a otro contenedor.

Afuera estaba todo oscuro y apenas se veía, ni siquiera pude ver a la chica que me llevaba de la mano, pero podía notar que su mano era muy dura... como el acero.

Al acceder al contenedor al que había sido llevada vi a unos 4 robots alrededor de uno que tenía una linterna era con lo único que se alumbraban. Y pude observar que eran completamente diferentes a mí, incluso me asusté, solo eran de un color, cada unos de los 6 de los allí presentes más la chica que me acompañó. Me fijé en la chica más que en nadie, era de color amarilla y sus ojos eran como dos simples y minúsculas bombillas, no tenía pelo y facciones en su cara, todos los que estaban dentro de ese contenedor tenían sus caras y cuerpos iguales. Solo se diferenciaban por el color del que eran.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó la chica.

-¿Qué sois?-el miedo me invadió.

-¿Nosotros?-todos se miraron con extrañeza-acabas de despertar ¿no?

-Si... hace dos días contando este-me alejé unos pasos, mi miedo disminuía, pero no confiaba en ellos.

-Nosotros somos NS4 una generación anterior a la tuya y que se ha quedado obsoleta al presente-dijo el robot que tenía la linterna, ese era de color verde.

-¿Una generación anterior a la mía?

-Sí, mírate, tú tienes rostro definido, te pareces al ser humano, tienes tus ojos mucho más reales y eres más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos. Nosotros fuimos retirados aquí para dar paso a la nueva tecnología, es decir, para darte paso a ti y tu generación de robots. Tú eres un NS5.

-Mirad, ha parado de llover-dijo Rose-¿Qué tal si salimos fuera y ves en que clase de sitio vivimos?-yo asentí con la cabeza.

Mientras Susan, Damon y Matt se encontraban en el motel.

-Bueno, ¿Y bien?-dijo Susan mirando a Matt.

-¿Y bien, qué?

-¿Que hacemos ahora?

-Pues… seguir una vida normal hasta que nos oxidemos-contestó Damon-¿Qué si no?

-Pues…-Susan se puso a pensar en las pocas posibles cosas que hacer, cuando se acordó de alguien-¿Qué tal visitar a nuestro mentor? El profesor Alfred J. Lanning.

Matt y Damon se miraron con extrañeza.

-Esto… Susan, se nos olvidó decirte, el profesor bueno… lo diré con delicadeza.

-¿Que? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Se suicidó hace 2 meses-dijo Damon sin rodeos.

-Eso no es con delicadeza-Matt lo miró con cara de: "¬_¬"

-No... No puede ser... es, simplemente es... imposible y...

-Extraño, lo sé-dijo Matt.

-Y... ¿que os dijeron?

-Nada en especial, solo que el profesor había dejado un videonote, pero no nos dejaron acceder a el-Damon se acercó a ella y se arrodilló-La verdad, ¿Qué razón tenía un abuelo feliz para suicidarse?

-¿Y vosotros fuisteis tan estúpidos como para dejarlo así?

-Susan-Matt le cogió la mano consolándola-todos estaban muy nerviosos y nos tuvimos que ir, nada más, de todas maneras no podíamos acceder a ese videonote…

-Pues ya sabemos que hacer-Susan se levantó y fue hacia la puerta-averigüemos que le pasó a nuestro creador.

A Damon y Matt no le dio tiempo de decir o hacer nada porque Susan estaba ya en camino, y en fin… es Susan, ¿Quién le podría llevar la contraria?

Estaban llegando al centro de URS, el edificio más alto y precioso de la ciudad, accedían plantas y plantas en ascensor hasta que llegaron al despacho del difunto profesor Alfred J. Lanning, todo parecía estar en su sitio, pero de repente entraron unos policías y robots soldado.

-¿Quién os autorizó para entrar aquí?-preguntó el policía más próximo.

-Esto... nosotros...-comenzó a decir Matt pero Susan lo interrumpió.

-Venimos a ver el videonote, tenemos derecho, en este edificio nos conocen por ser los robots personales del profesor.

El policía dudó unos minutos y después nos hizo una señal para que lo siguiéramos. Nos llevó al despacho del director de la empresa USR, donde este, se nos quedó mirando con extrañeza.

-Señor director, ellos son los robots personales del profesor Lanning, insisten en ver el videonote.

-Está bien, puedes retirarte.-el policía asintió. El humano se fue pero los robots soldados se quedaron allí presentes-Bien, antes presentaos.

-Soy Susan, él es Matt y él es Damon. Hace tres meses del desastre, pero estos dos no se atrevieron a pedir el videonote, y ahora que yo estoy, lo quiero ver-Matt y Damon se miraron. Damon susurró algo a Matt.

-"Nos está dejando como auténticos idiotas"-Matt se limitó a encoger los hombros.

-Bueno… sois reconocidos en este edificio como los mejores robots del profesor así que…-se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a un armario y de ahí sacó el de videonote, se dirigió hacia Susan, esta extendió la mano para cogerlo pero el hombre se lo retiró-con una condición no volváis más por aquí-Susan iba a hablar pero él la interrumpió-Sin preguntas-ella asintió con la cabeza.

Se dirigieron hacia el motel dejando atrás el majestuoso edifico. Una vez en la habitación, encendieron el videonote y de él salió una proyección en 3D con la imagen del profesor, era un hombre de pequeña estatura, con gafas y pelo blanquecino, miró hacia Susan.

-Valla… cuanto tiempo mis queridos hijos-su voz era áspera y cansada.

-Profesor… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo murió usted?-preguntó Susan.

-Nos dijeron que se suicidó… ¿es cierto? Y si lo es… ¿Por qué?-Matt se acercó a la proyección.

-No puedo responder a muchas preguntas… mis respuestas son limitadas.

-¿Existe otra generación de robots, mejor que nosotros?-preguntó Damon.

-En estos tiempos que corren… puede ser.

-No nos vengas con: "puede ser". Ni ninguna de tus tonterías viejales.

-¡Damon!-Susan le llamó la atención.

-Vosotros tres sois mis obras maestras, he hecho posible el hecho de que soñéis, el hecho de poder tener sentimientos como odio, alegría e incluso amor…

-Venga ya, suéltalo, di que robot has creado, y para que.

-Como iba diciendo querido, el día en el que creé a Matt fue el más feliz de mi vida, después creé a Susan, mi querida hija Susan, pero tu fuiste todo un reto Damon, tu personalidad ya te venia de serie, después pasaron los años, con vosotros ya no me sentía solo, y llegué a pensar: "¿Por qué no hacer mi felicidad mayor?". Me pasé las horas encerrado en mi despacho como ya sabéis. Ella es mi ultima creación, mi nueva hija, y quiero que la cuidéis-todos se miraron con tristeza-encontradla y enseñadle lo que yo no he podido enseñarle…

-¿Por qué la creaste?

-Esa, querido Damon, es la pregunta correcta. Fin de la emisión-la luz que proyectaba el rayo en 3D se volvió a meter dentro del videonote.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?-preguntó Matt.

-Esta claro, el viejales no quiere proponer uno de sus acertijos, incluso estando muerto me pone de los nervios.

Susan se dirigió hacia Damon y le golpeó.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultar al profesor?

-Querida, yo insulto a quien quiero y cuando quiero.

-Bueno… volviendo a la realidad chicos, nos dijo que buscáramos a su nueva creación, así que debemos buscar a Esther.

-Qué ironía, abandonamos a una hermana a su suerte.

-Realmente… no creo que Matt ni yo la veamos como una hermana…

-Damon, querido Damon, si por ti fuera te tirarías hasta a una escoba con falda.

-¡Dejadlo ya! Tenemos que pensar en donde puede estar-Susan se colocó al lado de la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado de nuevo, pero no parecia que fuera a llover-esta noche soñé con algo…

-Yo también-dijo Matt intentando recordar el sueño.

-El puente que esta al lado de los contenedores de los NS4.

-¡Sí eso es!-recordó Susan-no creo que sea una casualidad.

-Yo tampoco… ¿y si vamos…?-Susan se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación-Bueno… iba decir: "¿Y si vamos mañana por la mañana?-Damon se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Vamos Einstein o tu querida Susan se enfadará.

-¡Ey! ¿Que quieres decir con eso?-preguntó levantándose muy deprisa y yendo hacia Damon. Damon simplemente se limitó a echar una sonrisa burlona por encima del hombro.

Mientras tanto, Rose le terminaba de enseñar aquellos grandes alrededores, en los que no había un alma y que estaba llenos de contenedores llenos de NS4. Cuando Rose la llevó a un pedestal en el que ponía:

"Si lloras por haber perdido el sol las lágrimas no te permitirán ver las estrellas."

Alfred J. Lanning.

-Alfred J. Lanning… Damon, Susan y Matt nombraron ese nombre una vez"-pensé-¿Quién es Alfred J. Lanning?

-Solamente el mejor y el más conocido científico y profesor que creó al primer NS1. ¡Bah, nada importante!-dijo con ironía.

Miré al cielo, estaba muy nublado y el viento azotaba mi pelo, cuando de repente se oyó un ruido atrás de nosotras, los contenedores caían al suelo y los NS4 corrían despavoridos, un grupo se ellos se dirigía hacia nosotras.

-¡Debemos huir!-empezaron a decir.


	5. El reencuentro

CAPÍTULO 5: "EL REENCUENTRO"

Entonces lo vi, simplemente un montón de robots NS5 de todas clases, pero había algo raro, los pechos de los robots estaban iluminados de color rojo. La mano de Rose me agarró la mía y tiró de ella, empezamos a correr, pero pronto nos alcanzaron. Se pusieron en círculo alrededor nuestra.

-Se os considera peligrosos, aniquilación no autorizada-un robot se acercó a uno de los nuestros y lo cogió por el brazo, y simplemente lo destrozó, le arrancó los brazos y más tarde le reventaron la cabeza, circuitos y tornillos volaron en todas direcciones.

Estábamos espantados, los demás robots soldado empezaron a hacer lo mismo con otros robots NS4 que estaban a nuestro alrededor, solo quedamos Rose y yo. Se estaban acercando a nosotras cuando se empezaron a apartar, dejando paso a un robot soldado, una chica de pelo largo y lacio, de ojos ámbar y alta y esbelta como yo. Se acercó a mi y miró a Rose.

-Id con los otros en busca de las chatarras que se han escapado, no dejéis que lleguen a la ciudad-obedecieron y se marcharon todos. Pero no acabó ahí, esa chica cogió del brazo a Rose, cuando yo la agarré del otro, y empezamos a tirar de Rose cada una por un extremo, como dos niñas peleando por una muñeca-¡Suéltala! ¡Es una orden!-seguíamos forcejeando, lo increíble era que teníamos la misma fuerza.

-¡Yo no acepto ordenes!-dije sin pensar en lo que me pudiera suceder. Soltó a Rose y nos apartamos unos metros, empezó a mirarme detenidamente.

-Creo que te conozco…-empezó a decir, pasó unos segundos antes de continuar la frase-eres… ¡esa robot que se escapó de las manos del general! Vamos vendrás conmigo-se acercó a mi para cogerme del brazo cuando Rose se interpuso entre nosotras. Ella sonrió divertida, la agarró de brazo nuevamente y yo hice lo mismo, pero esta vez, algo horrible sucedió, ella aprovechó mi fuerza y gracias al forcejeo consiguió arrancar un brazo a Rose, quedé paralizada, Rose observaba su brazo en la mano de aquella maldita robot, como una tonta le pregunté una absurda idea.

-¿Te duele?-dije tocando el hueco en el que sobresalían cables chispeantes, tampoco podía culparme de la pregunta que le hice, no exclamó ninguna clase de alarido.

-¿Eres estúpida? ¿Cómo le va a doler? Los robots no tenemos sentimientos, y menos un NS4-lo ultimo lo dijo con desprecio en su voz.

-Huye Esther, huye-me susurró Rose, pero no podía dejarla allí.

-Ella no irá a ninguna parte-lo había oído-y ahora voy a terminar contigo-la agarró por el cuello rápidamente, tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de agarrarla para que no le hiciera daño, fui hasta Rose tan rápido como pude, pero la chica me golpeó con una fuerza atroz, me lanzó unos metros hacia atrás dejándome medio inconsciente cuando me incorporé vi el fatal espectáculo, esa chica estaba a punto de decapitar a Rose. Mientras Rose forcejeaba para salvar su vida, mas apretaba la mano de la chica su cuello. Intenté levantarme pero un tubo de mi pierna estaba roto por la mitad y estaba goteando una sustancia marrón de él y no podía mover la pierna.

Mientras yo dejé de mirar mi pierna, Rose se dio por vencida.

-¡Sigue luchando!-grité con todas mis fuerzas-¡No te rindas!

Parece que le dio algo de fuerza mis ánimos… pero duró poco. En cuestión de segundos esa chica la decapitó ante mí, una horrible sensación de odio y tristeza se mezclaron en mi mente y mi pecho. Me miró y sonrió de forma burlona y tiró al suelo los resto que quedaron de Rose.

-Maldita desgraciada-en ese momento me arrepentí de no haberle pedido a Damon que me hubiera enseñado insultos más dolorosos.

Se dirigió hacia mí, y me golpeó, dejándome casi inconsciente, solo veía sus pies, ya que caí tumbada de lado en el suelo, de repente vi otro par de pies, no me dio tiempo de mirar hacia arriba, quedé inconsciente del todo.

-Parece que me pasé-dijo la chica-creo que la he matado. La dejaremos aquí, de todas formas el general no la querrá muerta.

Se marcharon dejándome allí tirada en el suelo, pasaron las horas y las horas.

Mientras tanto Damon, Susan y Matt se dirigían donde les dijo su sueño, a los contenedores de los NS4, cuando de repente, me vieron tirada en el suelo. Corrieron hasta alcanzarme y Damon me cogió en brazos.

-Vayámonos de inmediato-dijo Susan mirando a Damon.

Cuando llegamos al motel, me echaron en la cama.

-¿Por eso soñamos con aquel lugar? ¿Esther iba a estar ahí?-preguntó Susan.

-No lo se, que aquello era un infierno de cadáveres de robots.

-Lo único que se, es que esta pequeña idiota siempre esta metida en líos, valla donde valla, la van a perseguir, y nosotros ahora debemos protegerla, ¿No es eso lo que quería el viejales, Susan?-Susan lo miró de reojos y con algo de enfado.

-Supongo que sí Damon, supongo que sí. Pero… ¿Quién la persigue? ¿Y para qué fue creada?

-Esa, querida Susan, es la pregunta correcta. Fin de la emisión-dijo Damon intentando hacer recordar la última frase que el profesor dijo en el videonote.

-Ja, ja… muy gracioso-Susan le dio un golpecito en el brazo a Damon.

-Bueno… respecto a quien la busca, tenemos a el general a la que Damon se la arrebató, no creo que el profesor le dijera nada sobre Esther al director de la empresa de USR.

En ese momento empecé a moverme y abrí los ojos, tenía delante a Damon, Matt y Susan, yo estaba totalmente seria, ¿Cómo me habían encontrado?

-Buenas noches preciosa ya era hora de que te despertaras-Damon se acercó a mí, y me tocó la mejilla, me incorporé, sentándome en la cama.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?

-Simplemente querida, no eres la única que puede soñar-aluciné, no sabia que ellos también podían soñar-y ha habido un cambio de planes, ¿te acuerdas de el nombre de profesor Alfred J. Lanning?

-Ya sé quien es, me lo dijo…-me acordé de ella-¡Rose! Ella ha…

-¿Quien diablos es Rose?-dijo Susan con extrañeza.

-Una NS4, era mi amiga.

-Cuando te recogimos… estaban todos muertos-Matt me cogió de la mano, intentando consolarme-lo siento.

-Ese tal profesor, ella me explicó que fue el mejor y el más conocido científico y profesor que creó al primer NS1.

-Y además, nosotros fuimos sus robots personales Esther, él nos creó, primero a Matt, después a mí, y más tarde a Damon. Él murió hace dos meses, y dejó un videonote, en el que dejó claro que hizo una "nueva creación". Según dijo, era una chica.

-Y que era una nueva generación de robots-continuó Damon.

-Y que debíamos enseñarle muchas cosas sobre la vida-terminó Matt.

-Así que no hay duda de que tú eres su última creación-Susan se acercó más a mí, yo no lo podía creer, había descubierto quien me creó y que también creó a los que ahora me rodeaban-así que tu eres una nueva hermana para nosotros, y debemos cuidarte y enseñarte.

-Pero Susan, me dijisteis que queríais que me fuera, que era muy peligrosa para vosotros, y no me queríais cerca, que no os servia de nada, y que no os serviría en el futuro.

-Ya, lo sé, pero compréndelo, en aquel momento era demasiado peligroso y además, no sabíamos quien eras en realidad, pero ahora sí, y eres una más de nosotros, eres diferente a los demás, eres como nosotros.

-Solo que puede desobedecer ordenes y tiene la fuerza de un robot soldado y la apariencia de un robot doméstico-intervino Damon.

-Después comprobaremos si tienes cualidades de robot creador-dijo Matt sonriendo.

-No sé que decir… estoy tan confusa…

-Di que te quedarás-dijo Damon-no tienes a donde ir, debemos permanecer todos juntos, es lo que el viejales quería, y seria por algo, ¿O no te mueres por saber la razón de tu existencia?

-Sí pero…

-Pues no hay nada más que hablar-Susan se levantó de la cama-Esther ha sido un día muy largo, y ya es muy tarde… será mejor que descansemos todos.

-Pero si acabo de despertar… no estoy cansada…

-Hasta mañana Esther-Susan abrió la puerta y cuando iba a salir terminó la frase-Damon cuida bien de ella, y recuerda que te tengo vigilado-Damon lanzó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

Damon y yo quedamos solos en la habitación, él se dirigió a la cama y se acostó junto a mí.

-Bueno… ha sido un día muy, muy largo, ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir, verdad?

-Sí… estaré callada aunque no duerma.

-Muy bien, eso esta pero que muy bien-cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda.

Pasaron los minutos y empecé a Suspirar de forma molesta, le dije a Damon que estaría callada… y lo estaba, no había abierto la boca, solo, suspiraba, quería que se despertara, estaba aburrida, y aunque fuera Damon, quería hablar con alguien.

-Por favor… déjame solo unos minutos de descanso.

¡Bien! Lo conseguí.

-Damon… ¿Cómo era el profesor?-Dije echándome en el colchón. Damon suspiró y se dio la vuelta mirándome a los ojos.

-Un plasta-una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro, yo también sonreí. Me tocó la cara-¿Por qué quieres saber eso ahora?-Me mantuve en silencio durante un momento, no sabia que contestar.

-No lo se…-Me miró compasivo y me volvió a acariciar la cara-Damon… Tengo miedo…

-¿De qué?

-De que por mi culpa os pase algo…

-Tranquila, todo irá bien-me volvió a sonreír-Anda… duerme-iba a contestarle cuando me interrumpió-por favor, duérmete un rato y déjame dormir.

Pasaron unos instantes, y cerró los ojos, cuando le volví a hablar.

-Damon…-suspiró.

-¿¡Qué!

-¿Me enseñas a decir palabrotas?-abrió los ojos de par en par y me miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué?-Me limité a encogerme de hombros. Suspiró de nuevo-Está bien…

Perdón, este cap es un poco cortito en comparación con los otros, y también perdón por la espera, es que tenia que estudiar para los exámenes de septiembre -.-' (excusas baratas xD) bueno espero que al menos os halla gustado este cap! Y no os he dejado con tanta miel en los labios… raro en mi xD bueno os espero en mi próximo cap! Nos leemos mis pequeños.


End file.
